


Creepypasta Fanfic (Mildly fannon)

by BrokenHeart6669



Series: Creepypasta [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHeart6669/pseuds/BrokenHeart6669
Summary: You get attacked by this random guy one night and find yourself in the midst of a war in which you are the centerpiece.
Series: Creepypasta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The Shitty Beginning

It’s nearly midnight, the stars twinkling in the sky. It’s chilly, with a hint of breeze running through the air. I have my deep red hoodie on, walking back home from a date. They broke up with me. 

After a while of trudging through yesterday’s storm, I see my house. It’s slightly isolated, about 15 miles from the first building except for a few houses dotted here and there. I moved out of my parents when I was 18, I couldn’t deal with them anymore. I’m just 19 now, nearly 20.

I open the door and am greeted with my roommate, Ellen, playing COD and eating Takis.  
“Date went bad?”, Ellen said, barely looking away from the TV.

I sit down next to her and steal some Takis. “Yeah”, I reply. “How’d you tell?”, I ask.

“Uh you didn’t say anything when you came in, and you seemed a bit sluggish, I dunno”, she says.

“Huh. You’re good at reading people, where’d you learn that?”, I say.

“I guess it just comes naturally, it doesn’t really seem to be that good anyway”, she replies.

“Whatever”, I say. I head up to my room, feeling tired. Well, it is 1:00 am so that makes sense. After a quick shower I lay down in my bed and start to drift off to a dreamless sleep.  
. . . 

I wake up. It’s cool in the room, a window’s open. That’s weird, I didn’t open my window. I get up to close it.

“Don’t move” I hear a voice say. I quickly spin around, but I don’t see anyone. My eyes dart around the room, but no one’s there. I decide it was a trick of the mind and head back to my bed.

As I get in my covers, I look ahead. There’s a figure. I quickly sit up in my bed, waiting for my eyes to adjust. 

He’s a man, strongly built and a few inches taller than me. He has what I assume to be a black sweater under a greenish-tan jacket. He keeps his shaggy brown hair in a navy blue hood. The strangest things, however, are his shining orange goggles and dark gray face mask. He seems to twitch, but it’s hard to tell.

“I t-told you not to move”, he says in a gruff voice. He reaches for his waist, and I’m confused for a second. Then I see the hatchets.  
I get up and run the fuck out of there. Ellen’s lying on the couch, on her phone.

“Ellen get the fuck out of here!”, I yell at her. She looks at me confused for a bit then sees I’m dead serious.  
“Alright, let me grab some thin-“

“We don’t have time for that!”, the intruder comes down, and Ellen gets the message. We spill out the door and sprint to the car.  
“Wait, don’t get in, I don’t have my keys!”, I say.

“Forest!” One word. One word that changed my life forever. Sometimes I ponder what could have happened if I didn’t listen. Eh, I’d probably be dead.

We dart to the forest without hesitation, sticking together because we’re not some dumbasses from a horror movie.

We run for what feels like hours, then give ourself a break. I climb a tree, and Ellen tries, she can’t. She gets on her phone and calls the police, and I hear one half of a conversation of someone going crazy.

“They didn’t believe me”, Ellen said, disappointed.

“Shit. Maybe try calling Marylin, she knows a lot about this stuff, and she should be up”, I look at my watch. “It’s 6:23.” Wow, I’ve only slept for 5 and a half hours? Adrenaline is really a drug.

Ellen calls Marylin and puts it on speakerphone. Ring. Ring. Ri- “Hello?”, says a tired voice.

“Mary! Listen we need you to get to the forest by our house, it’s urgent! I’m not sure where we are, but I’m sure you can find us”, I say, urgently.

“Wait wait wait”, she says, suddenly alert, “first of all what the fuck is going on? Second of all, you can just share your location, you have an iPhone, right?”

“Oh sorry, I-I wasn’t thinking”, Ellen says.

“It’s fine”, Mary says. “You’re in a panic, you’re not thinking straight. Anyway, what’s going on?”

I hear a rustling in the bushes, about ten feet away. I jump gracefully down from the tree and hang up the call. I motion for Ellen to listen. Ellen pauses, then nods. She hears it, too. It’s him.


	2. Adrenaline and Shit

We have no weapons. Shit. My eyes scan the ground looking for something I could use. Just some pebbles and dry sticks. Again, shit. I see Ellen quickly typing on her silenced phone, most likely telling Mary about the situation and giving her our location. Maybe she’ll be the deus-ex-machina in this story.

Ellen searches the ground, probably looking for a weapon of sorts like me. I can tell by her facial expression she didn’t find anything. Whelp, we’re dead.

Suddenly, Ellen snaps a branch from a tree.

“Don’t do that!”, I hiss at her. “He’ll find us!”, but she keeps on doing whatever she was doing. After about a minute she has a studded club, made with rocks and mud.

“How the hell did you do that?”, I ask, forgetting we’re supposed to be hiding.

“Hell if I know, I just followed Mary’s instructions”, she replies softly. Footsteps. Ellen holds her club poised, ready to bash someone’s knee in if they had the audacity to move. That’s why I love this girl, always up and ready for any crazy shit life throws at her. Then the intruder guy walks into our little spot through the bushes.

Ellen springs into action, hitting let’s just call him Guy in the shoulder hard. It doesn’t seem to affect him in any way. He chuckles, and swings at my arm with a hatchet. Ellen does something similar to punching me in the face and I avoid the attack. I grab a stick and charge at Guy, who’s goggles are off. I’m of course aiming for his eye. He catches my hand then cuts it off, and I scream out in pain.  
Ellen takes another shot at Guy, almost getting him in the head, but he catches the club thing and snatches it away from her. We’re defenseless. SHIT. 

I swiftly take Ellen’s wrist with my remaining hand and get the fuck out of there, but hear another pair of footsteps. Well of course, he’s following us.

I hear yet another pair of footsteps. Mary? Maybe. I hear a gunshot and see Ellen fall. Not Mary. I keep running, giving Ellen a quick apology. She’ll understand, right? I keep looking at the ground, trying desperately not to trip on any loose root or a rock. 

I look back. Not a good idea. Two people, one’s Guy and the other’s a dude in a yellow-orange hoodie and ski mask with what appears to be a stitched on face, holding a smoking gun, and they seem to be only feet behind me. I turn back and keep running. I’m so tired. I zig zag between trees, running as fast as I possibly can. My legs are aching like hell, and I just want to curl up in a bed and pretend that none of this ever happened. But I can’t.

I start feeling a bit dizzy, probably from all the running and the fact that I only got a few hours of sleep. No.. that’s not right. I don’t know why, but it’s something else. Never mind, I can’t focus on that now.

Bang! A gun. Pain explodes in my arm with my last good hand. I’m pretty much useless now. Just keep running, you’ll figure it out. You always do.

I run for what feels like hours, and I still feel like they’re right behind me. I’m so tired. Suddenly, I get a splitting headache. It’s one of the worst pains I’ve ever felt, and I just got shot. My thoughts start getting fuzzy, and I’m getting more dizzy. Don’t trip. Whatever you do, don’t trip. I trip.

“Fuck!”, I exclaim involuntarily. Im gonna die. There has to be a way out of this... 

I hear footsteps run toward me. Maybe I could find a weapon. I try to look around but I’m too tired. Someone’s picking me up, I guess I’m not in a convenient place, does that make sense? I don't know.

After a few minutes, or hours, I can't tell which, I get set down on a patch of wet grass. This is a nice place to die.  
“Hey, are you awake?” Wait, Mary?

I lift my head, I’m getting some of my strength back. 

“Mary?”, I say weakly. Maybe I’m not gonna die. 

“Good, you’re awake”, she says. I start feeling better, quite rapidly. What the hell is going on? I sit up.

“Mary, what’s going on?”, I ask.

“I don’t know, but I’m trying to figure it out”, she says. “Damn, they got you really fucking bad. Here, I brought some first aid. This is gonna sting.”

She cleans the meaty stump where my right hand used to be. It hurts like hell, but I’m careful not to make too much noise. After a while of cleaning, she wraps it up in cotton bandages. I move my arm a bit. It feels so weird, without a hand. Also it hurts like fuck but I think that’s obvious.

“I also got shot in my left arm”, I say, turning around. I brace myself.

She grabs some tweezers, cleans them, and says, “this is gonna hurt like a bitch. Just... do your best.” She gives me a cylindrical object. “Bite down on this, it’ll help.”

She grasps a small flashlight and looks in the wound. After a few seconds, she goes in with her tweezers, and she was right, the pain is almost too much to bear. I bite down and it feels like my teeth will break.

“Almost done”, she tells me. After about a minute she finishes getting the bullet out.   
“D’you wanna see it?”, she asks. 

“Um, okay?”, I respond. Why not, I guess.

She holds up a bloody bullet, and I question why I agreed to seeing it.

“It’s just a bullet”, I say.

“I dunno”, she replies. “I’m just kinda interested in this type of stuff. Alright, now I just gotta clean the wound, and that should be it for the major pain.”

She cleans it then wraps it up. 

“You did pretty good”, she says, putting some of her stuff away. She starts tending to my minor wounds.

“So, where’s Ellen?”, she asks.

I hesitate a bit before speaking. “I uh, I think she’s dead, she got shot in the chase and I couldn’t help her or else I’d be dead as well.”  
“Oh shit. Okay, okay, maybe she’s still alive, they were still chasing you so”, she starts to trail off into mumbling. 

“Mary? Mary, you’re mumbling”, I say.

“What? Oh, sorry”, she says. “Anyway, you’re gonna want to rest for a while. You’ve been doing pretty good so far, but I think that’s just the shock and adrenaline. “Here”, she reaches into her bag and pulls out some protein bars. “Not much but it’s something”, she says.

I eat quickly, I didn’t even realize how hungry I was. I start to drift to sleep, guess that fatigue is starting to settle in.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep watch”, Mary reassures me. It’s not long before I drift into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Another Damn Mystery

Marylin lightly shakes me awake from my slumber.

“Get up”, she says softly but hastily. 

I feel the ground. Grass? I sit up and look around. A forest? Oh, right. I guess all this shit wasn’t a dream. Damn it. 

“What is it?”, I say groggily. Waking up is hard.

“I found Ellen!”, she almost yells.

“Wait what?”, I reply quickly. I guess waking up isn’t hard. 

“Yeah, she started texting me while you were asleep, she’s coming this way now! She got shot in her back, but the bullet didn’t hit anything vital!”, Mary says, slowly getting more and more excited, as if she’s learning the information all over again.

“Oh god, I hope she’ll get here safely”, I say, immediately worried.

“She said besides the shot, it’s just a few scratches and bruises a-“. I motion for her to be silent, catching her mid-sentence. Footsteps. Mary’s face goes dead serious and she pulls out a small multi-tool, flinging up the switchblade.

The footsteps get closer, and closer, and in no time the person is right next to us. I hold my breath. 

Ellen appears through the trees, I should have known. I let out my breath, relieved.

“Peekaboo”, she says, a little weakly. “Did I scare you guys?” I immediately run up to her side and hug her.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t know what to do the-”, I start to frantically apologize.

“Don’t worry about it”, she interrupts. “I honestly would’ve done the same thing”, she says, rubbing the back of her neck. She then winces and proceeds to sit down. 

“Medic!” She whisper-yells.

“Yeah, yeah”, Mary says, chuckling a bit. “Alright, this is gonna hurt”, she says, sterilizing her tweezers yet again.

After Ellen’s wounds get healed, we decide we should start heading home.

I check my watch. Only 10:36. How? We’re about to head home, when Ellen speaks up. 

“How do we know which way is home?”

“Well that’s easy”, Mary replies. She looks up. “We just look at...”, she trails off.

“What is it?”, I ask, concerned.

“What time is it?”, Mary asks. I look up, too. 

“I- it’s... what the fuck?” The sky is dark, not even a star. We must’ve missed it with all the other stuff that’s been going on.

“What are we gonna do now?”, Ellen asks, now also staring at the sky.

“Well”, Mary says, “I’ve got a backup compass in my bag”. She pulls it out, and gives it a puzzling look.

“Well the compass isn’t working”, she says. I look at it. It’s frantically spinning in circles, as if it were a spinner in a game. I’m not the best at analogies.

“We could probabl-“, Ellen starts, then stops. She has her phone pulled out. I pull out mine as well and turn it on. Static.

“What is happening?” I say frantically. Something’s wrong. Very wrong. 

“This doesn’t happen.” Mary says, mostly to herself. “This doesn’t ever happen, wha- what are we supposed to do?”

“Well, I think the best thing we can do is just choose a direction and stick with it”, I say, denying that anything’s wrong. “Yeah. We’ll have to end up somewhere, right?”

“Well, there’s nothing else that we can do”, Mary says, still trying to digest what’s happening.

“Well, I think that’s the direction I came from”, Ellen says, pointing to the left.

“Let’s go, I guess”, I say, not fully confident that this is the best thing to do. But it’s all we can do.


	4. Okay but What the Hell

As we walk, I constantly check my phone, hoping that the static will go away. It doesn’t. 

“Yo check this out!”, Ellen calls from a couple feet ahead. Did she find the way out?

Mary and I jog ahead, following the sound of her voice. She holds a yellowed piece of paper, with scratchy lettering and a picture of a tall, thin man in a suit with no face.

“What do you thin-“, suddenly, I get a pounding headache in my head, followed by an intense ringing in my ears. I look around. Everyone else seems to be experiencing the same thing.

“Run”, Ellen said in a pained voice. None of us knew why, all we knew is we had to get out of there. 

We all sprint to the left, Ellen clutching the piece of paper tightly in a fist. It was important, but why? And more importantly why did I know that?

As we run farther and farther, our headaches collectively go down, and all we hear is the sound of our heavy breathing.

“What the fuck was that?”, Mary says, out of breath. “I mean, what are the odds that happened to us at the same time?”

“It could be some sort of supernatural force”. Mary and I both turn to look at Ellen. “I’m just saying”, Ellen says, “the second I picked up this paper, all this shit happened. A supernatural force seems plausible at this point. I mean look around! The sky is gone, all our phones are static, the compass was on crack, and now this. It’s not a coincidence, it can’t be!”

“Shhh!”, I say. Something’s off, I can feel it. “Someone’s watching us. I-I think.”

The other two look at me, and then everywhere but me, searching. 

“I can’t see anything”, says Ellen, but Mary is fixated on one spot. She pulls out her multi tool and flips it open, almost subconsciously.  
“Mary?”, I hear myself say. “What is it?”

“Just come out already”, Mary exclaims at the trees. “I know you’re there.”

A pause, with the tension so thick you could cut it. Then, we hear a rustling in the trees. Before any of us can react, someone jumps down, landing light on their toes. Like they’ve done this before.

She’s a girl, with brown wavy hair shaping her pale face. She wears a navy blue jacket, with fur donning the top. Now this is where things get weird. Following the corners of her mouth were black stitches, reaching to the middle of her cheeks, but the weirdest thing was in one of her green eyes... appeared to be a clock, still ticking.

“What the fuck!”, Ellen yells. I feel like doing the same thing, but I do my best to stay calm. Mary points her pocket knife at the girl, her hands shaking in fright.

“Just put it down”, the girl says. “Trust me. If I wanted you dead, that flimsy thing wouldn’t stop me.” We all take a step back. 

Apparently, she meant business.

“What do you want?”, me and Ellen say at the same time. We both shoot a quick glance at each other. Great minds, I guess. “Yeah, and who are you?”, Ellen adds.

“Call me Clockwork, and what I want isn’t important. Follow me.”

“Follow you?”, Mary says. “Why would we trust you? You just fucking said you’d kill us!”

“If I wanted to”, Clockwork replies. “And anyway, think about your options. Stay here, and it’s certain death. Follow me, and there’s a chance you’ll live. Basic statistics.”

“What do you mean, certain death”, I say. 

“Is it the guy in the picture?”, Ellen adds.

“Holy shit you don’t know”, Clockwork says to herself. “Okay listen. Yes, it is the thing on the paper. His general title is Slenderman, and he is the most deadly thing you will ever encounter. If you stay here and play the game, you will die. Now come with me.”

“But you didn’t explain eno-“

“On the way!”, she exclaims. She starts walking, and we hesitantly follow.


	5. When Shit Gets Real

We trudge through the thick forest, following Clockwork to a place of which we do not know.

“So”, Clockwork says. We all jump up a bit, for we did not expect her to speak. “What I’m about to tell y’all is what we consider common knowledge. Anyone could figure this out with just a quick internet search.”

“Wait, people know you guys exist? Then how have you not been arrested?”, I say.

“I’m getting to that”, Clockwork says. “So, like I was saying, common knowledge. I’m pretty surprised that none of you even know about Slender, his story is pretty widespread.”

“Story?”, Mary inquires.

“Would you stop interrupting”, Clockwork says, in a still unwavering calm tone. “Now back to what I was saying. So, we’re all what you guys know as ‘Creepypastas’. The stories of us have been widespread through your guys’ community, with a whole fandom surrounding us and everything. But the thing is, everyone thinks we’re fake. Well, I mean, some people think we’re real but we take care of that”, she smirks. “So pretty much, Creepypastas as you guys see them are a bunch of internet horror stories, all with a main villain. Y’know, a kid named Jeff gets a taste for fighting, gets horribly burned, goes insane and cuts open his mouth and cuts off his eyelids, then murders his parents when they say he ain’t beautiful. You got your Jeff the Killer. There’s also some where the character is never really specified. Like some blue guy wearing a mask with no eyes and black liquid oozing out of the sockets stole my kidney. Eyeless Jack is born. So that’s kinda the base for everything. There’s this widespread headcannon, started to make roleplay more fun I guess, where all the creepypasta live together in a mansion in the woods, sharing a world. That is true, at least of now.”

“What do you mean by that?” I ask.

“Can’t tell you”, she replies.

“Why not?” I say, pushing for answers.

“If I told you you’d be a bigger target for Slender. You’d know stuff you’re not supposed to, and more than that know it’s true. He can’t have someone out there spreading info to everyone else about this. It’d ruin everything. Now back to what I was saying. So Slender is kinda like the boss, telling us what to do and keeping us in check. Getting more hires when he needs them. Those new recruits are called proxies if they are recruited by Slender, but if recruited by us they’re just more pastas. Anyway, Slender has like 500 abilities, he can read minds, teleport, he has tentacles that could kill anyone like that”, she snaps, “Etcetera. There have actually been many games written about him, and that gives me a perfect transition to talk about ‘The Game’.” She says those words like they would summon Satan and everything else from Hell itself. 

“So the game”, Clockwork continues, “is some thing that Slender does for fun. Of course you can’t win it. So the rules of ‘The Game’ are you gotta collect all eight pages before Slender catches you. Once you do you can make it out of the forest alive, again if Slender doesn’t catch you. All I can tell you for the ‘extra rules’ is that no one ever has lived. No matter what.”

“Even if they escape?”, I ask.

“Hey”, she replies, “you didn’t hear it from me.”

“So”, Ellen says. “When I picked up the page the game started? Well what about the headaches and no sky and all that shit.”

“The headaches”, Clockwork responds, “are a result of what’s called the ‘Slender sickness’ in which if you are in a certain proximity to Slender, you will get headaches and ringing ears and cough up blood, and the closer you are the worse the symptoms are. The other stuff like blacked out sky and static filled phones are for vibe and so you can’t get out.”

“All this shit is really unfair”, Mary says, frustrated by the whole concept.

“That’s kinda the point”, Clockwork replies in a nonchalant manner. “But if we can get away from the area he rules, most of this stuff won’t apply anymore.”

“So are you leading us to a spot?”, I ask.

“Yep”, she says. “X and Jane should be there too.”

“Who are they?”, Mary questions.

“Just some of my pasta-buds. Ok that sounds worse when I say it out loud. They’re my friends from work”, she shrugs.

“So anyway”, Ellen says, “why did you save us? Or I guess, why didn’t you kill us?”

“Mostly cuz I saw a shit ton of potential in ya”, she answers. “You managed to fight us off, and survive for this long. I know it sounds cheesy as hell but you guys make a good team.”

We walk the rest of the way in silence. None of us know how long it took to get there, just that our legs were pretty sore. 

As we reach the spot, we realize that there’s light again, from above the trees. And the sound of running water. If I didn’t know what was going on I’d think this was a hiking trip.

“Welcome to a paradise in Hell”, Clockwork says sarcastically, her arms spread theatrically.

But she’s right. This is like a paradise in Hell. God that sounded cliché.


	6. Electric Boogaloo

It’s a small spot near a river, water streaming through rocks and making the place smell of home in a strange sense. The small clearing has wet grass, dotted here and there with flowers and brush. Moss climbs up and hangs off the trees surrounding the space, and the whole thing is just the size of a bedroom. Somehow, all this raw, natural beauty kept in such a small area.

Two people, both in strange getup, were sitting on a large rock next to the stream. 

The first was a girl, the age of which was hard to tell, wearing a plain dress with no sleeves, gloves all the way up to her elbows, and tights and slippers, all black. The skin that was showing appeared to be horribly burnt. Covering her face was one of those white plastic masks you could get at Party City, with black lipstick and eyebrows. Shaping her face was long black wavy hair with straight bangs, and it looked perfectly beautiful. Too beautiful. It was quite possibly a wig.

The other person there appeared to be in his late teens. He’s wearing a slightly baggy, grey hoodie, the sleeves of which are black. On either of his shoulders there’s a design of a circle with an “X” in it, the borders of the “X” slightly extending the circle. He wears pitch-black jeans, tucked into black and white boots. What particularly catches my eyes, however, is his gasmask, now hanging around his chin, and his goggles, just like the intruder in my house.

The girl in the black dress spoke up, “these the kids? I thought they'd be older.”

“Shut up”, Clockwork says through gritted teeth. “So”, she turns to us. “This is Jane”, the girl lifts up a hand in a greeting, “and this is Cody, or X-Virus, or whatever.” The boy gives a small nod upwards.

I decide to keep the small interaction between Jane and Clockwork in mind, but for now I’ll just roll with it. Ellen, however, has other plans.

“What was Jane talking about a second ago?”, she says, in an accusatorial tone. “Were you expecting us? Did you make up the game thing to drag us here and murder us?!”

“Dude chill”, Clockwork says. “The game is real, you can look it up. And think about it, why would I lead you here and tell you stuff that gives you more of an advantage if I was planning to kill you? That’d just be stupid.”

“I’ve got my eye on you”, Ellen says.

“Good instincts”, clockwork replies. She turns to the other killers, “Jane, summon stripes and X you scout the area. I’ll stay here and protect them”, she nods to us. Jane and Cody head out, presumably doing what they were told.

“Who, or what’s Stripes?”, Mary asks. I look at Clockwork as well.

“That’s not important right now, just uh.. go wade in the stream, you’re kids right?”, she says, hastily. What is she hiding? Probably a lot, I mean come on, she’s a murderer.

Ellen crosses her arms and gives Clockwork a look. She then proceeds to take off her shoes and socks and steps in the stream, still crossing her arms and giving Clockwork a look, which I just find hilarious. Ellen and I give a small chuckle after a few seconds, and without thinking Ellen sits down, getting her shorts wet. She doesn’t seem to react, just sitting there. I turn to Clockwork.

“So”, I say. “How exactly is this gonna work out? Like what do you plan to do to us?” 

She turns to me and shrugs. “I dunno, that’s up for Stripes to decide”, she says.

“Okay seriously”, I say. “Who the fuck is Stripes?!”


	7. Well Shit

As time slowly passes, I start to realise something strange. Why have I been so trusting? It feels almost as if I had met these people before, not a sense of familiarity, but an amount of trustworthiness that you don’t get from a stranger. Ellen and Marylin seem to be the same way too, what with following Clockwork and whatnot. I suppress this thought, deciding to deal with it later. Right now I have to focus on the present. As in who the actual fuck Stripes is.

Something Mary said caught my attention. She said who, or what. If this sense of near familiarity could lead anywhere, that would indicate that Mary might know something about Stripes, that they might be a creature not of this world. But then again, Clockwork did say ‘summon’ so I could just be overthinking things. But then again, I have a voice just constantly saying ‘what if’.

I try to stay far away from the “creepypastas”, because even though I may feel familiar with them, I still don’t trust them, I mean they are fucking murdurers. I stick my legs into a deeper part of the stream, sitting on the ground. I don’t really know what to do, or what to say. I’m just here.

I wait for a while, letting my mind wander to thoughts of home, of the past, of the future. They make me long for normal, even though it’s only been a day of the abnormal, though I know this won’t just randomly let up. I’m tied to this now, and the knot is too tight to let go.

After a bit, Jane returns with the strangest looking person yet. She has short brown hair, about a bob length, but more of a careless style. Above each eye by about two inches a foot long black horns, getting in the way of her hair causing a rounded spike of hair laying on her forehead. She has a pair of red goggles covering her eyes and a black face mask covering her nose and mouth. She has pale skin and the end of her limbs fade into jet black. Her shirt is white, with black pinstripes. It has sleeves down to her elbows and both sides of the bottom slant slightly upward, coming together in the middle at a point, revealing her jean short-shorts. Right under the cuff of her shorts on her left leg appears to be a mouth. I’m not even surprised anymore.

“So these are the children? They don’t look like much”, she says, looking Mary, Ellen, and I up and down. 

“I presume you’re Stripes?”, I say to the girl. She looks at me with what I can only guess is a grimace, though her entire face is covered so I’m not sure.

“What is it to you?”, she says with a small snarl. Whelp, I already hate her.

“Yes, she is and let us greet her more formally”, Clockwork says. I almost forgot she was there. “Hello, Stripes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry this one is so short, but I promise the next one will make up for it -Mason


End file.
